poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Friends: Secret of the Omnitrix/Transcript
Here is the the transcript for Thomas and Friends: Secret of the Omnitrix Evil Cozy Clow gets defeated once again Brittany: Well I heard kids usually spend their vacation at the beach or the mall. Oh, wait. Weren't we supposed to be going to the mall today? Jeanette: Sorry. Brittany got a little sidetracked. Cozy Glow: You think? Evil Cozy Glow: This is the perfect way to detonate my Defriending Bomb into the atmosphere and destroy anyone who has friends! (Heard the Boom) What the..? Brittany: Took them long enough! Cozy Glow: And perfect timing! (saw Tanis as Stonehen, Peaches as Bashmoth, and Noah as Ligthing Mouse) Lighting Mouse: OK, Evil Cozy Glow! Break up Class is cancelled! Bashmouth and Stonehen: Yeeeeaahhh! Tressa: Oh. They copied us. Cozy Glow (Opposite): FOOLS! I Less then a minute, the world will get a lesson it will never forget. In the meantime, meet my latest creation. (Shows them her copy of Stinkfly) Bashmouth: Bring it on! I'll bash that bug! (Hits the Stinkfly copies and lands on the barrels that exploded) Oh yeah! Being a hero rocks! Lighting Mouse: Split up! (Runs to the Others as Bashmouth tries to defeat the Stinkfly Copy) Brittany: Good thing you remembered. Lighting Mouse: Like I would've forgotten? (sets them free) Cozy Glow Opposite: Your electrical bolts won't be be enough to Fry This cassing! Lighting Mouse: If I can't shut it down, then I'll have to turn it up! PICAAAAAAACHHHHUUUUUUU!!!!!!! (Ams it to the Button) Scootaloo: Noah! You don't know what that is going to do! Stonehen: It can't be worse than what would happen if he didn't do it. Cozy Glow (Opposite): NOOO! You're overloading the System! (Flew off) Tressa: That's the idea! there was trouble. An alarm blared suddenly and Lighting Mouse turned around to see the reactor give off a wave and threw her back and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest arched with Green electricity, Twilight and the others Even Stonehen and Bashmout jumped behind some barrels as the wave passed over them all. Once the wave stopped everyone looked to see Lighting Mouse had turned into Noah again Cozy Glow (Oppisite): You may have ruined my plans again Yellow Banana! But there is always tomorrow (Went off) Stonehen: Noah! (Turns back into Tanis who was Now Wearing Clothes Of Ben 10) Tanis: Are you OK? Noah: Yeah Good think I was Lighting Mouse otherwise that wave would have scrambled me Like Scrambled Eggs. ozy Glow: What happened...? Noah: I don't Know Cozy. But (Saw the Watch glow Orange) Uh oh ( The Omnitrix stopped glowing orange after a few seconds and nothing happened) I think something is going to Happen. Tanis: I'll Take of The Opposite Verison of Cozy Glow for you. (Runs and Actives her Omnitrix) I want Jetray Ultimatrix! (Slams it and went Jetray) Jetray: Perfect! (Went off) Cozy Glow (Oppisite): One day that Banana will get his! Jetray: In the meantime Here's Yours Shorty! (Fires at CG Opposite and saw her Land in a Cage) Cozy Glow (Oppisite): Oh the indignity! Noah: That's Gordon's Line! (Horn cuffed Her and to the Girls) You know Chipettes, It's time for your Fun Let's go to the Mall. Chipettes: (Squeals and Hugs Noah) AT THE MALL Noah: (Sleeping on a Bench) Peaches: (In her New Clothes) Well Mom? How Do I look? Jeanette: You look great! Brittany: Noah Did the Right thing by Letting us go to the Mall. Noah: (Woke up and saw the Omnitrix Glows Orange again and the Started to Fly) WHOA!!! Peaches: (Came out of the store after Paying for the Clothes) HEY Wait up! (Got on Noah and Flew with him as Music Begins) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feAyfmyjM5E Chipettes: Oh, we are flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Up so very high. Peaches: Lookin' out the window, we can see the wings. Down below, we see other things. Like little tiny buildings and cars so small. It makes me feel like I'm really tall. Chipettes: Oh, we are flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Up so very high. Peaches: Pretending I'm a pilot is a lot of fun. I think when I grow up, I really might be one. But for now I'm just enjoying being in this plane, Safe from the snow, and from the rain Chipettes: Oh, we are flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Up so very high. Yes, we are flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Watching the clouds go by. Flying in an airplane, Lookin' out the window, Up so very high. Noah: (Lands) There we go That was fun. (sawBenson all redwith the Sercerity Gaurds Benson: There he is Sir! This Pup had Broken the Laws of Phyics! Sercerty: There are no Rules about Phyics you are Making that Rule up Benson. (Benson Outside as the Doors Slammed) Benson: What? (Being Banned) ME?! BANNED FROM THE WHOLE MALL?!?! O THE INDIGNITY!!! NOOOOOOOAHHHHHH!!!!!! Later at the End of the Day, Noah and his friends Went out. Noah: (Went out With his friends After Benson Left) That was great. Benson was Kicked out, The Chipettes went to the Mall brought Peaches New Clothes and We got money from The Chipettes' Preformance. Peaches: Best Day Ever! Twilight Sparkle: Come on Let's get to Bed. Noah: OK Sis. IN THE FOREST Noah: (Sleeping But a Flash Showned outside) Ugh. Morning already? Someone turn off the sun Lilo: Noah It's three thirty in the morning. The sun doesn't come up for another two hours, Sweetie: Come on Gang! Let's go Check it out. Noah: (Went outside with the Other) Wait a Minute I remembered the Ship! (Realizing whoit is) Tetrax! Tetrax: Good to see you again Noah. Noah: You too. Chase: We hadn't seen you in a long time.How have you been? Tetrax: A little Busy But I came as soon as I Picked up the SDM signal from the Omnitrix. Lilo: What's SDM Stand for? Stitich: Self Distruct mode. Tetrax: That's right. The Omnitrix broadcasts a signal when it begins it countdown Noah: The Omnitrix is Going To Distroy itself? Tetrax: Along with Whoever's wearing at the Time. Noah: Oh no. Tetrax: So you no Idea what triggerd the Self Distruct mode? Noah: The DNA Wave. But youknow how to Deacivate it right? Tetrax: No Only Azmuth Will know how to do it. Skye: Who is Azmuth? Tetrax: The rumoured creator of the Omnitrix. Information on him is sketchy at best. No one even knows what planet he lives on. Noah: Well How are you going to Find him? Tetrax: On my ship I have the equipment needed to examine the Omnitrix to locate Azmuth's DNA signature…it's like an autograph on his work. Once we have that, we can scan the galaxy until we find him Player: (From Noah's Hologram Camera) How long until the watch Self Destructs? Tetrax: Judging by the repetition….I say it's less than four earth days We better get going, there is no telling who else has picked up on the signal. Peaches: Then If it's a Space Travel, Count me in (Runs to get her Astronut Clothes) Later Everyone was Ready Tetrax: I hope you Don't Mind That I bring the Steam Team with us Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: I don't Mind I'll assign Their Work to Other engines. Noah: Well Thomas. Guess it's our First time we go to Outer Space. Thomas the Tank Engine: Yeah. Carmen Sandiego: Well Then Let's go. Peaches: I'm Ready. Jeanette: Uh... Peaches Where Did youget that suit? Peaches: Uh... internet? Noah: I wish Timmy Turnner will meet her. Noah and the others Went in Everest, Skye and Sweetie: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRJ9T40nkMA) Tetrax: Yes I know Cool isn't it? (stood on a platform that lifted up and then it moved across the ground and then up a ramp) Noah: Whoa What's this place? Tetrax: This is my training room. Need to stay in shape between missions, Sweetie Belle: And That? Tetrax: That is the hoverboard simulator, it can recreate over one thousand different courses. You're free to use it any time. Sweetie Belle: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3wKULMllZw) Noah: (Saw another Room) Look at this! It's Like a Big Video Game. (Saw the Famillar group of Kids) Leo June Quincy Annie. What in the World are you doing here? Leo: We Picked up on the SDM Signal. so we came to Help. Noah: OK Let's go. Then they All Blast off to Space. but unknown to them, in another part of space, a space ship was floating beside another one and a cable attached the two together and In the Space ship, The No Reason Fat Hatt, Pooh and Rabbit are Working for Vilgax Vilgax: You ship will be of great use to me in my hunt for the Omnitrix. And when I recover it, I will exact my revenge on the Meddling Pup who imprisoned me in that accursed Null Void Dimension Pooh: And Our Quest for Noah Sparkle and When we Recover Him, we will Exact Our Revenge on him for Destroying our Adventure Series. Repica Piglet: Rabbit We have intercepted a signal. It appears to be from the Omnitrix Winnie the Pooh: Noah is in Space? No Reason Fat Hatt: What is he Playing at Now?! Examing the Omnitrix Tetrax: Ready? Noah: I guess so. Kion: OK Let's do it. Tetrax: (he put on some gloves and a helmet that covered his eyes. The dome then lowered until it covered Noah completely and her pupils shrank. A red light moved over his body and she then saw a hologram of the Omnitrix appear above her, it then was taken apart as he searched for Azmuth's DNA signature) I can't find Azmuth's signature anywhere….do you have any ideas on where it might be? Noah: When Dad gave Mom a Watch for her Birthday, he had them engrave writing on the back of it. Tetrax: Oh Course! Noah: (Saw the Omnitrix put back together before it turned around and Daisuke saw white dots on the back of it) Tetrax: Found it. (Later) Now we just search for the being with that DNA composition, That can't be right. According to this, Azmuth is on Incarcecon, The prison planet, Noah: Space Prison? Kion: Why? Tetrax: Unknown. But it is home to the scummiest of the scum of the universe, Set a course to Incarcecon. Leo: Yes Sir. (Saw the Alarm Beep) Guys We have Intruders. Finding the intruders Tetrax: We have to assume the worst, If we split up, we'll find the intruder faster. Noah: Right! Tanis: I'm On it! Time to go XLR8 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiVyEODFpBE) Wildmutt: (Now has a Thought Translater) Aw Man! Tetrax: Good thinking. Tanis. The Vulpin's keen senses should be able to sniff out the intruder. Wildmutt: Oh OK Then. (Went off as the gang went off) Hu? (Saw six Ponies) HEY YOU! (Runs to them) Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Hey Tanis. Tanis: (After being Turn back) Girls Thank Goodness you're here Noah's Omnitrix is in Self Destrut mode and Wearegoing to find azmuth. Fluttershy: ...destruction? Oh no. Tannis: And Worst of All, Noah will be Destroy too. (they gasp) Twilight Sparkle: NO! Not Noah! We have to Stop it. Applejack: I am Not going to Risk Losing The Love of my Life. Coming to Incarcecon (Later the ponies were with Noah as Applejack hugged him) Applejack: I'm not going to lose you Noah. Noah: Me Neither Applejack. I love you so Much. Tetrax: We're coming up on Incarcecon Voice: You are approaching secure space of the Incarcecon intergalactic detention centre. Proceed to sanitation disposal bay number four. Noah: OK How am I Going to Go in unspoted? Peaches: Disguse time! Noah And Applejack were in a Big Alien Worm Costume Noah: OK I never Should've Agreed. Hey Where in the World are the Gaurds? Tetrax No guards. No rules. No parole. On Incarcecon, its survival of the meanest, There are unfriendly types, and they're all here for a reason. Some of them, lots of reasons, Maybe you and the others should wait on the sidelines while I scope this place out. Noah: OK. (Walks with Dani and Applejack And Saw Tenicals and Familiar Bear Ears) No Way. The Sheriff told them That They will be arrested If Pooh and Rabbit Seek out their Revenge again. Cozy Look Over there. Cozy Glow: (Looked and Gasped) It's him Pooh The same Bear that Cloned me! He, Rabbit and Vilgax must have picked up on the self-destruct signal, but how in the World did they know the creator was here? Noah: I don't know Dani Fenton: I have to use my Powers but At Least we can Take Down Pooh And Rabbit once and For All. (Transformed and Went off with Peaches) Noah: PEACHES! DANI WAIT! Too Late. Peaches Phantom: We're going to Give you Pooh a Lesson you will Never forget! Dani Phantom: (Blast her Beam and The Femaleof Pooh Douged it) That's funny When inthe World did he Learn to Douge? Peaches Phantom: INCOMING! (Saw Dani got Caught) ????: What in the world is Your Problem! Dani Phantom: Wait That Voice! You're not Winnie the Pooh! You're a girl ????: Yeah I Know. (Throws her) Peaches Phantom: Dani! (Caught her) Are you OK? Dani Phantom: Yeah, I'm fine. Peaches Phantom: Good Noah and Cozy Glow: (In Twilight and Applejack's impresson) HELLLLPPP!!!! Dani Phantom: It's Noah and Cozy; Let's help them. (Flew to Them.) Noah: (Hugging Shivering Cozy Glow) This can be a Problem. Cozy Glow: ...y-y-yeah. Noah: I think We are On our Own then Cozy and Applejack. Peaches: (Slams on the Peachestrix and Went Bashmouth) Alien: She Turn into an unknown Alien But How? Stinkfly Prisoner: The Omnitrix. She's Wearing the Omntix! Alien: It Dose Exsited! Alien 2: That's Our Ticket Out of here. Alien 3: The Omnitrix She's Got it! Noah: (Hugging Cozy Glow as she Shivered even harder) I Think we Really ARE In Trouble. Cozy Glow: What do we do now?! Noah: I Guess we Have to Fight Our way Out! (Gave Cosy Glow a Pit to hit the Aliens) Peaches: (Turns Back) Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (Blasted The Aliens) Noah: (Fights the Aliens) Cozy Glow: (Shivered but Fights the Aliens) Dani Phanton: (To the Female Pooh and Vilgax) Sorry about Fighting you. Peaches and I Thought you were Someone else. ????: (Saw the Omnitrix on Noah's neck) What is he Doing with the Omnitrix? Dani Phantom: What Dose it to you? Female Vilgax: Plenty after all the work I put into it only for it to wind up on the Neck of some Puppy. Dani Fenton: You Created the Omnitrix? You're Azmuth? Look there is a major problem with the watch. Female Pooh: I can see that. Skye: (Showed up and saw the Aliens Holds out her Paw and Gwen's Spell Book) Histus Potiva! (it glowed teal and a pipe burst sending gas everywhere) Noah: (Saw there Too many of them) Picaku Use ThunderBolts! Pikachu: Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Electicing the Aliens as the Ship came Noah: OK Let's go now! (Runs as the Creator and the Female Pooh went on board) Voice: You are not authorised to be in this high security area. Leave now or be destroyed Noah: Leo! Let's get out of here! Leo: You got it! Then they Blasted off with the Creator and the Female Pooh. Revealing the Truth (Later they were looking at the Omnitrix) ????: What have been using it for? Noah: Saving other people and helping them out. Female Pooh: Wait You've unlocked the Master Control? That function is supposed to be locked. Chase: Well He did Unlockedit and Got a heep of Cool Aliens to Boot. Noah: Well Yeah but What about the self-destruct mode? I am sure the genius creator of the Omnitrix could stop the countdown without turning the Omnitrix off right? ????: Well Yeah but there is a Problem. Female Pooh: She Didn't officially create the Omnitrix Noah: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSv4Y7sR27o Gordon Grasily: YOU ARE NOT...?!?! ????: The egocentric, selfish, self-promoting. "Oh aren't I so brilliant" creator of the Omnitrix? No. I'm Myaxx, his assistant And This is Tennie the Pooh but She Dosen't go by Tennie the Pooh anymore She is now Emmy. Noah:but The Omnitrix has Myaxx's DNA signature on it Myaxx: I may have accidently erased Azmuth's DNA signature from it and put on my own. That's because he never gave me the credit I deserve. James Hugh: You could have mentioned this when we were risking life and limb to get your butt out of jail Myaxx: If I did, I'd have still been on that station, Noah: You mean you can't Stop the Self-Distruct Countdown? Myaxx: Azmuth never trusted me enough with the abort sequence And I Know where He is . Xenon Tetrax: Xenon It had to be Xenon. Noah: Something tells me Xenon isn't a vacation paradise Emily Stirling: (Hugs Noah) Myaxx: The random energy blasts like the one on Incarcecon, they're getting larger and more intense aren't they? Noah: Yeah, Myaxx: They indicate the Omni-energy inside the Omnitrix is growing to critical levels, eventually…. Noah: Yeah I know. Poof I'm toast, Myaxx: Not just you Noah: What? Myaxx: Ask him. He knows, You didn't tell him? If the self-destruct is allowed to detonate the explosion would cause an energy rippled that would literally rip apart the universe….including Earth Noah: Oh no! Category:NoahMorrison Category:Transcripts Category:Noah's Adventure series